As Long as you Need Me
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: ATC,Hostage, a short look at a few moments of Kitty dealing with Dodge Folks and the feelings of the aftermath after Jude Bonner..


AS LONG AS YOU NEED ME

A short ATC moment for Hostage.

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done!

Doc and Matt returned from Delmonico's after finishing a quick breakfast. Doc was glad to see Kitty was finally sleeping a bit more soundly after the horrific experience she had experienced with Bonner and the Dog Soldiers. Even though it was with a bit of help from some sedatives.

"Matt, maybe you can help me to convince her to stay put a bit longer. She insists on going back to the Long Branch. But you know as well as I do that she won't get rest there. She'll throw herself right into work, pretending this never happened."

Running his hands through his hair, 'Well now, Doc, you know Kitty and how stubborn she is."

Scrubbing his upper lip, "Yeah, you big lug and you are the only one who can get through to her."

Raising his eyebrows, "Ok. I'll try." As the two entered, they stopped in their tracks.

"Kitty? Wait one minute, Young Lady."

"ET ET." She waved her hand. "Forget it, Curly. I'm fine and it's time I go home. I've been lying in that bed long enough. I'm going to become part of it if I stay any longer."

Doc nudged Matt.

"Kitty, maybe Doc's right. Maybe you should give it a little more time."

"Matt, I said I'm fine. Now if you want to help, fine. If not..." She now waved him out of the way.

"Ok. Ok. At least let me help you?" Saying nothing, Matt helped her, holding her arm as she took each step slowly, wincing with the pain. She was trying to hide it from him and Doc.

Once on the boardwalk, she stopped, inhaling. "Cowboy, wait." Swallowing hard. She was now noticing everyone standing, watching her. Closing her eyes, she was trying not to think about what they must be thinking. Slowly, she began to move.

"Kit, are you okay?"

In a soft whisper, "I didn't think seeing everyone would be so hard."

"Ah, Kit, they're all just concerned. Everyone was concerned."

She nodded. "Oh, Matt, I… I..." Her knees felt weak.

"It's ok, Kit, I got you." He said, scooping her up. He carried her down the boardwalk to the Long Branch, pushing through the batwing doors.

Sam was behind the bar, talking with Burke, Lathrop and Halligan. Kitty motioned for Matt to put her down. Walking slowly, she moved over to the four men.

All four circled around her. "Miss Kitty, nice to see you up and well." Lathrop said first. Burke and Halligan agreed.

"Welcome home, Miss Kitty." Sam smiled over to his friend and boss.

Lathrop stepped forward again. "Miss Kitty, I owe you a debt of gratitude. Ma'am, if you hadn't..." The words were catching in his throat. "Why that animal would have..."

Shaking her head, cupping his face in her hands. "No. No, Mr. Lathrop. You don't owe me anything. Not at all." She was now looking at Sam, Burke and Halligan. "None of you owe me. You are all my friends and I'd do it again. You all were willing to stay quiet. You could have told him at any time to save yourselves."

"Awe, no, Ma'am, Miss Kitty. We would never have told him. We wouldn't put you in that kind of danger. We will protect you, look after you, whenever Marshal Dillon is away."

Smiling, "I appreciate that and I thank you."

"We'd do anything for you and Marshal Dillon. That's why we all rode out with him."

"Yes, Doc told me. But I want you all to know, I will be fine."

"Miss Kitty, we will always be grateful for the fine woman you are."

"Thank you. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me..."

Matt slid his hand to the small of her back, leading her to the stairs.

"Now, Matt, I… I..."

"I've got this, Kit." Again, scooping her up into his arms.

"Matt."

"Oh, Sam, see she stays up here and off her feet."

Smiling, Sam knew that would be a task. "Will do, Marshal."

Once in her room, Matt placed her on the bed. "Now, you're here in your own room so try and take Doc's orders. Rest. Kitty, outside, they were just concerned. And before you say anything, I know you don't much worry about what folks talk about. But in this case, most of the town stood vigil out on the street the night you were brought back. Kitty, folks around Dodge have gained a lot of respect for you over the years."

"Oh, Matt..."

"Kitty, they've seen what good you do, feeding people, clothing people, what you do for Reverend English and the children at Christmas. They see all the help you give Doc. Kitty, they see you are a good person. They've come to know and love you in their own way."

Kitty lowered her head. "Matt, I… I..."

Matt placed both hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes, shivering. "Kit, open your eyes and look at me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I know you're going to need some time, maybe a lot of time. But I'm here. I need you, Kitty. I need you to be well and you have to decide when that is. I love you. So, when you're ready, you tell me."

"Cowboy?" She had now walked into the water closet and changed, returning in a pink ruffled robe. "Will you stay awhile?"

"Yeah, ok. Come on. I'll tuck you in before Doc has my head."

She began to chuckle. "Will you hold me?"

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, 'Yeah, I want to hear your heartbeat. I need to know I'm still alive."

Matt curled up next to her, enveloping her.

Laying her head on his chest, she wrapped her arms around his large frame. Her body was trembling.

"Kit, Honey, you alright?"

"I am now. I am now. And Matt,gently whispered kit Honey...I'll be here as long as you need me."

END


End file.
